Fight Club
by Nightcrawler's-girl
Summary: In the bad side of the Bronx, far from the institute, the x-men, brotherhood, and many unknown mutants battle it out in the ring in a secret club. Who will come out on top?Nightcrawler takes the lead.Will he win?Can he save his anger for the ring...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
"Ve betta vin tonight," Kurt Wagner said as he punched the air and hopped around. He looked a lot like a boxer practicing in the ring before a match. Out of a hole in his baggy black jeans, his tail swished, and a long silver chain with a large cross on the end swung around on his bare blue chest. Logan chuckled, giving Kurt a toothy smile. Then he flexed his hands in his fingerless gloves. " Don't ya mean you betta win tonight, bub?" Logan replied with his deep voice, the voice of a rugged man of the forest. They continued to walk down the dark empty street in the bad side of the Bronx. It was rare for Logan to be seen with out his cowboy hat and boots, but tonight he was dressed to impress, impress Wolfsbane that is. He wore the clothes that Kitty had help him buy, a red muscle tee, fingerless leather gloves, a pair of baggy blue jeans and a new pair of black timberlands. Just as rare as his outfit, was his facial appearance. His hair stuck out behind his ears under his trucker hat, that was cocked to one side,and a few bangs were in his eyes, also he had trimmed his sideburns down to were they looked a little more normal. "Fuzz ball, ya think Wolfie will like this?" Logan said, tugging at his red shirt. Kurt looked at him and ran his three-digit hand through his own bushy blue-black hair, which hung in his face. "Lo-gie, Mien freund, of course she'll like it, but vhy the change of heart? Vhy did you give up on Jean? I zought you really liked her..."Kurt replied. Both then turned in to a dark, pitch-black alley. "Why continue to want someone you can never have? I just couldn't take it any more. Then Wolfsbane came along, and I don't know, she'd actually go out into the forest with me, and she always knows how to find me when I disappear...she is really amazing. 'Sides why do you still pine over Ororo? You know Remy and her are going strong." he said changing the subject. Kurt shot a piercing glance and sly smirk at him. "Zere is alvays hope... I von't give up so easily." Kurt shot back calmly, almost laughing in a way. Logan smiled. "You've loved her since you first laid eyes on her...haven't you Fuzz Ball?" he asked. Kurt glanced around, then opened the door that sat under a single light, allowing Logan to enter first. This was the entrance to the secret fight club. "Ja..."Kurt answered quietly, and followed Logan down the dimly lit hallway. "Kurt," Logan said and turned slightly to face him, "Even if you win tonight, that doesn't mean you'll win her heart. and , bub, we're late. I'm rootin' for you!" Logan then opened the door to the large room. It was dimly lit, hip-hop music blaring. Mutants of every color crowded around the gates, which held the wrestling ring. Magneto's crew, the Brotherhood, stood in the second level of the club, all of them. Kurt's -or in the ring, Nightcrawler- gang, the X-men (in the fight club, the X-mob) sat on the opposite side of the second level, the farthest away from the Brotherhood. Logan and Kurt quickly ran up the closest flight of stares to be with their crew. "Kurt, Logan, you two are finally here...we've been waiting." Professor Xavier said as he sat in his pinstriped suit and pimped out wheel chair with spinning rims. Only a few of the gang members were up here. Some the others were in the lower level getting drinks or dancing with the other unknown mutants. "Hey Logan...Looking good..." a sweet Scottish voice said from the group of people behind to professor. Then from out of the group walked a girl, about the same height as Logan. Her short red-brown hair was held back in two messy pigtails, which exposed her green eyes. It was Wolfsbane. She wore a tight pink shirt and tight blue jeans. A bunch of chains hanging on her left side, attached to a large black belt, and there were two spiked cuffs on each wrist. This was her normal style, punk, which wouldn't be complete with out her favorite pair of black high-to chucks. Then she touched Logan's arm in a friendly gesture. "Thanks" he said confidently, but Kurt could hear the nervousness in his voice. "Oh, and Good luck Nighty! but I know you won't need it," she then said turning to Kurt, her accent making him smile. He nodded at her with a smile, his way of saying "thanks." " All right, All right now, I know all of yous came here to see a fight, right. I know yous all gots bets on these two fighters gettin' ready to enta da ring. So lets bring da fellas out!" the DJ said. The crowd roared with acceptance with shouts of "yah" and "let's go!" " Here, from Xavier's Institute, one of da X-mob's finest, da squirmin' German, da holy terror, NIGHTCRAWLER!!!!!" the DJ yelled, and with that Kurt teleported off of the second floor into the ring . As the purple smoke cleared he bound onto the ropes riling up the crowd. "Go Nightcrawler!!!"could be heard through out the club, from all sorts of voices. " And da opposer, da most vile, and digustin' Englishman you'll eva meet, from da Brotha Hood...TOAD!!!" the DJ continued. Toad leapt from the second story balcony into the ring, unleashing his long gruesome tongue. He wore his a white tee shirt and a pair of tight blue jeans and black combat boots. His hair was spiked up with green tips and brown roots, the green a little darker than the green of his skin. "you re'y to get i' on then?" toad said slyly. " Let's go lil' froggie!" Kurt replied bouncing on his two toes. "good luck KURT!" a woman screamed from the second floor. Kurt look up to see who it was. It was Ororo. She waved at him giving him a large smile as she rested in Remy's arms. Kurt smiled back, but as he turned away his smile quickly turned to an angry frown. Why? he thought. then the bell rang for the beginning of the fight.  
Toad leapt in to the air once more setting his tongue free. It shot at Kurt, but he quickly dodged it, grabbing the long slimy thing with his hands and yanking Toad to the mat with at thud. Toad retracted his tongue and bounced up quickly, punching Kurt in the gut. The Blue mass of fuzz stepped back a few steps , but countered with his two punch combo. Then he spun around, slashing his tail across Toad's face, making him fall to the mat once more. Bouncing around the ring, Kurt waited for his opponent to get to his face. Then it hit him, he hadn't been paying attention to Toad, his mind was in the second level with Ororo. A large wad of Green spit covered his blue face. Kurt could hear Toad laughing as he went to pull the spit off, but it was quickly turning into a solid cover that clung to his face as if it were stuck with super glue. It plugged his nose and mouth, and sealed his eyes shut. Frantically he scratched at the covering, trying to get a single breath, but it was no use. Then he head a sound as if Toad had jumped in to the mat a gain and soon he felt a long slimy tongue around his neck. It pulled Kurt around the ring, until it banged his face violently against the turnbuckle. Suddenly the cover cracked and the toad's tongue released Kurt's neck allowing him to breath. Quickly Kurt caught his breath and leapt on to the turnbuckle, then dive off of it on to Toad, slamming him to the mat. Kurt grabbed the Englishman's head and started banging it ..BANG BANG BANG, until toad whipped out his tongue and touched the rope, causing a rope break. Kurt stood up, and kicked toad in the side . As toad stood up, Kurt grappled him back to the ground , holding the toad's leg. He yanked it hard almost pulling out of socked. Toad let out a slight yelp of pain. his leg had recently healed and if Kurt gave a yank one more time it would send toad into submission. With his free leg, toad kicked Kurt in the face, making Kurt scramble to the ropes. But Kurt was not stupid, he jumped off of the rope, colliding with toad. the crowd roared happily. Toad remained on the ground. using his tongue so much and producing that hardening spit had worn him out a lot. Kurt grabbed his leg once more and gave a hard tug, as if he wished to tear the leg off. He kept pulling, and a few seconds later Toad banged his hand on the mat, close to tears, submitting himself, and losing the fight. Kurt quickly leapt up as the crowd scream, and toad remained holding his leg on the mat. "go Nightcrawler!" "yeah!!!" and "We love you!" were all screamed to him and he threw his hands over his head , soaking all the glory in. It was rare that he felt so accepted, so useful, and he loved every moment of it. He stepped through the ropes, then walked toward the gate, anxious to hear praise from Ororo, forgetting about Remy. As he climbed over the gate, a girl approached him. She had long brown hair ,and brown eyes that shined in the light. Her skin was dark, as if she was of native American descent. Nothing about made her seem as though she was a mutant. some would say she looked completely normal, but the farthest from normal. Her eyes met his and she smiled. "you were great out there!" she said sweetly, slowly walking a tiny circle around him, as if checking him out. "th-thanks" he stuttered. "maybe I'll see you again...will you be here tomorrow?" she asked, tugging slightly at her red mini skirt and smoothing out her black tank top. "uh...tomorrow...uh..." "There's a fight against Beast and the Blob...." "OH tomorrow, uh, yeah I'll be here" He said nervously. she smiled at him. then began to walk away. "wait!" he shouted . "what's your name?" "Dani Moonstar" she said, stopping and turning to face him, " and by the way....you're my favorite..." she said as the crowd swallowed her up. 


	2. Don't feel sorry for yourself

Chapter 2  
  
Kurt sat in the living room of the Institute in his baggy gray hoodie and red flannel pajama pants. He stuffed another spoonful of the rich chocolate fudge ice cream into his mouth with a poutty face. Slowly, he wriggled into a comfortable position on the couch, letting his tail hang off, and huffed sadly. On the tv a pirate ranted drunkly with a girl as they danced around a huge fire. It was one of Kurt's most recent favorite Pirate movies , Pirates of the Carribean. He knew all the lines by heart. "And really bad eggs!" he said in unison with Jack Sparrow, who then fell to the ground lifting the rum bottle above his head. No one was at the Mansion. Logan and Rahne Sinclare (Wolfsbane) had gone in to town to get her a new pair of pants, since she ripped her last ones while they were in the woods. Logan had offered Kurt a chance to go into town with them, but he refused, saying his inducer had broken...which was a lie. Kurt knew that three was a crowd and he didn't want to ruin thier fun with his bad vibes. Kitty, Rouge, and Jubilee had gone to the mall. They also offered Kurt a chance to go with them. But he, again, refused with the same lie he had given Logan. He didn't want to feel awkward with the girls. Scott, Jean, Remy, and Ororo went to the movies and out to lunch together, on a double date, as they often did. Not seeing Ororo's face, especially in his sad mood made him feel even more sorry for himself. Professor X, Henry Macoy (Beast) and many of the new recruits , as well as the rest of the old recruits, had gone out on a quick mission before the fight tonight. Then other new recruits who didn't go on the mission, were spending their day at the beach. "humpf" Kurt signed as he finished of the entire pint of the chocolate fudge ice cream. He had been working on it all morning, and that's usually what he did when he was in one of his "feel sorry for yourself" moods, which was pretty rare. Being alone today just made things worse. What Logan had said the night before was getting to him. "Even if you win the match tonight doesn't mean you'll win her heart." he had said, or something like that. Kurt could really remember in the mood he was in. "Maybe he's right...Ororo vill never be mine."he signed. Then he placed the empty pint on the floor and turned his attention back to the movie. Oh, how he loved Pirate movies, especially the old ones. He loved Treasure Island, the really old movie. But often, just for a change of pace, he'd watch Muppet Treasure Island, or Treasure Planet, which were based on the original Treasure Island. Kurt liked them because they made him laugh, and he loved to laugh and to make others laugh. But today he just didn't feel like laughing. "Life's not fair!" he said angrily to himself. "Vhy? Vhy can't I be loved?!" He bared his teeth as though he were a dog defending its food. I vish I could have the love of a voman. Vhy do Logan, Remy, Scott and Piotr get all ze girls? Vhats Logan got zat i don't? Doesn'tHe realize zat Rayne isn't ze only girl zat has ze hots for him? Just about all ze girls vant him....I guess it is because he actually looks normal...I'm such a freak...Kurt thought, feeling even more sorry for himself now. But then something rang in his head. He had completely forgotten about the girl that had approached him last night. What was her name? Had he forgotten already? He focus long and hard, trying to remember. Oh, It was Dani, Dani Moonstar. That was it. Then he remembered what she had said. " Your my favorite." she had said and she wanted to see him there tonight. " Vhat time is it?" he asked looking at the clock. It read 5:00 pm. "5:00!!!!!!" he shouted spastically. Suddenly his energy had returned and he felt as happy as he did after he had won the match the night before, now that he felt that some one actually liked him. A door creek open. "KURT?!" a voice yelled. " We're back!" It was Ororo and the others. Kurt paniced. He didn't want the others to see him, not like this. Quickly he sprung up, and removed the dvd from the player and placed it in his hoodie pocket. With his tail he grabbed the spoon and empty ice cream pint, and turned off the tv. Then he teleported to the kitchen, trashing the pint and slinging the spoon in the sink, and with a final Bamf he teleported upstairs, running to his room to change for the fight club. 


End file.
